Destino 1
by nataliejaeger
Summary: Ambientada en Nueva York, para ser más preciso, en un barrio que aloja a las personas más problemáticas que puedas imaginar. Como si esto no fuese suficiente, hay sospechas de un pub que alberga peleas y carreras clandestinas, así como apuestas ilegales. ¿Qué tan desafortunado tiene que ser alguien para ir a caer precisamente ahí sin tener nada que ver?
1. chapter 1

HongIce.

MainEmil es arisco, engreído y no deja que nadie se acerque a él por una experiencia del pasado que no puede olvidar. Es por eso que prefiere a la gente de Internet. En este caso un ridículo adolescente sarcástico que conoció por accidente en Kik. Al mismo tiempo, conoce a cierto estudiante transferido de Hong Kong, que lo único que hace es molestarlo e irritarlo, al punto de no poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Lo que él no sabe es que ambas personas resultan ser la misma. Y que por su culpa, terminará metido en problemas que no necesitaba en su vida.

BelaLiech

Main Ambas tienen el corazón roto.

Natalia por su hermano, y Lili por su mejor amigo.

El destino es poderoso y las junta. Ambas se emborrachan hasta perder conciencia de sus actos y se hacen amigas, sin embargo Vash le prohíbe a Lili seguir viendo a Natalia debido a la reputación de su familia y porque cree que es una mala influencia para ella, lo que las lleva a tener que verse a escondidas, disfrutando de las emociones nuevas que la una le da a la otra.

UsUk/AsaKiku/Giripan

Main Arthur viene de una familia rica. Siempre ha sido controlado en todo los sentidos posibles. Incluso fue comprometido con el hijo de una familia igual de prestigiosa. Se había resignado a vivir una vida monótona hasta que conoce a Alfred. Un americano odioso y sin modales que le enseña un mundo completamente nuevo.

Kiku fue comprometido con Arthur desde que eran niños. Ambos trataron de hacer el asunto más llevadero, haciendo creer a todos que eran una pareja perfecta. Pero Kiku ve secretamente a un griego perezoso y amante de los gatos, quien lo entiende como nadie más, y juntos deciden huir.

Secundarias.

PruIta/Gerita.

Gilbert ama a Feliciano, y es por esto mismo, que quiere que sea feliz, aunque no sea a su lado, sino al lado de su hermano menor.

Poliet

Feliks es género fluido, Toris niega lo suyo por miedo a lo que les puedan llegar a decir. Por más que el Polaco ame al Lituano, no está dispuesto a sufrir por él, si Toris realmente lo ama, se lo tiene que demostrar.

Spamano

Antonio busca constantemente la atención de Lovino, sin embargo Lovino no lo toma en serio por miedo a ser herido. Antonio y él apuestan. Si él gana, Antonio le preparará el almuerzo por un año, y si Antonio gana, serán novios por el mismo tiempo.

MonaSey

Son las reinas de las apuestas clandestinas. Dirigen el pub donde se llevan a cabo a pesar de ambas ser solo estudiantes.

Mencionadas

RoChu

Franada

AusHun

Turkraine

DenNor

Dejo esta pequeña reseña aquí porque es muy larga para la descripción. Si algo cambia, es muy probable que lo edite aquí mismo.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta cosa que partió como una idea random que poco a poco tomó forma.

Au revoir, nos vemos dentro~


	2. prólogo

Dos años atrás.

Ingenuo.

El rubio se lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba a tropezones por la casa de uno de los idiotas con los que compartía escuela. Su maquillaje, o su intento de este, se encontraba desparramado por su cara, en señal del forcejeo en el que se había metido minutos antes, y su ropa, estaba hecha jirones, tapando apenas lo necesario de su piel, en la cual se comenzaban a marcar hematomas y rasguños. Todos los presentes en aquella fiesta lo miraban con burla, cada uno de ellos siendo más cruel que el anterior, teniendo incluso el descaro de tomar algunas fotografías de su deplorable estado.

A pesar de todo esto, Emil no soltó siquiera un sollozo. No lo merecían, y no iba a complacer a unos cerdos como aquellos.

Quería cerrar los ojos, y dejarse caer, anhelando despertar entre las mullidas sabanas de su cama luego de haber sido rescatado por algún buen samaritano.

Que iluso.

Esas cosas no pasaban, esa era la vida real. Lo único que le quedaba era llamar a su hermano, para que lo recogiera y lo llevara a casa...pero... No quería meter a Lukas en ese enredo. Era consciente del mal genio de su hermano mayor. Seguramente acabaría peor que el.

Vio la puerta a un par de pasos, y se apresuró a abrirla, no sin antes escuchar a su espalda la voz del hijo de puta -literal- que lo había dejado así.

—Y es por eso, amigos míos, que los maricones no se deben meter en la casa de la personas normales.

No quería mirar hacia atrás, sin embargo, su curiosidad siempre había superado a su sentido común.

Se encontró a la pequeña castaña que había fingido ser su amiga rodeando el cuello del capitán del equipo de hockey riéndose de la culminación de su plan. Ella era quien había contribuido al inicio de la destrucción con su amistad falsa y sus mentiras. Sintió su corazón estrujarse por un momento al ver como ambos compartían un fogoso beso ante los aplausos de los otros idiotas. La última gota de su fe en la humanidad se evaporó en ese preciso segundo.

Ingenuo.

Se volvió a repetir, y esta vez si se marchó por completo, siguiendo con su desfile de la vergüenza por un par de calles más hasta la parada de taxis. Permitiendose por primera vez aquella noche llorar, en soledad, a gritos y con rabia, y se desplomó sobre el suelo de cemento, con la respiración inestable y un doloroso ardor comiendose su garganta.

¿Por qué?

Emil siempre quiso creer que la gente, a pesar de ser molesta era buena. Que por fin alguien lo había aceptado, defectuoso y todo.

¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo caer a la tierra de forma tan brutal y dolorosa?

¿Por que es tan difícil aceptar a alguien diferente?

—¡Hey! —Escuchó que lo llamaban, seguido de una sacudida en su hombro.

El albino se sobresaltó y con la poca fuerza que tenía se pegó a la pared más cercana. Esto hizo que la cara del extraño cambiara a una mueca de tristeza. ¿Cuán dañado debía estar este pequeño para huir del contacto de otros?

—¿Estás bien? —El extraño se acercó a él con cuidado. Bueno, todo el cuidado que podía tener el danés, que era conocido por ser brusco y gritón. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

El islandés sollozó suavemente sin emitir palabra alguna. Y asintió. No tenía idea de quien era el hombre, ni le importaba. Solo quería llegar a casa y abrazar a su hermano.

—Mathias, ya estamos listos. Ber trae la cer- Un rubio bajito y de grandes ojos azules/púrpura se dirigía hacia el danés que guiaba a Emil hasta el auto. El islandés le dedicó una mirada tan vacía que el finlandés quedó a media oración y devolvió su mirada a Mathias. —¿Quién es? —El rubio, de nombre Tino detalló en las condiciones del menor, y sintió su corazón estrujarse. Pobre criatura.

El danés cayó en cuenta de ese detalle. No le había preguntado su nombre.

—Emil... Steilson. —Murmuró el aludido temblando levemente bajo el frío de la madrugada. ¿Qué hora era? El tiempo que pasó siendo golpeado y toqueteado le pareció una eternidad.

—Lo llevaremos a su casa. —Afirmó Mathias, con una seriedad poco propia de él. Y Tino solo asintió, esperando a su novio para entrar al auto.

Berwald, el tercer rubio del grupo, salió poco después de una de las casas de la zona residencial cargando un pack de cervezas y una bolsa con botellas de todo tipo. Al entrar al auto, le preguntó con la vista a su novio que estaba pasando. Tino le sonrió conciliadoramente, y le explicó que llevarían al chico a su casa, sin embargo no sabían sobre lo que había pasado, y Emil parecía no querer hablar de ello, y ninguno iba a presionar al adolescente que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto.

20 minutos después, Emil bajó del auto seguido de los tres hombres. Tocó el timbre, pues sus llaves se habían caído en el forcejeo de la 'fiesta'

Las luces de la casa se fueron prendiendo poco a poco, y la figura esbelta de Lukas lo recibió confundido por la repentina muestra de afecto del menor. Eso hasta que su mano tocó algo húmedo. La sangre del albino en la camisa a cuadros, o lo que quedaba de ella. Su corazón dio un salto, y su respiración se aceleró. No. Comenzó a negar frenéticamente, y apretó más al islandés hacia su cuerpo, como buscando protegerlo de todos los males del mundo.

—Elsti bróðir...*

Y eso es lo que terminó de romper a Lukas, el siempre indiferente príncipe de hielo, como lo apodaban sus cercanos.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, liten*? Espera a que le ponga las manos encima. Es hombre muerto.

Tino carraspeó, llamando la atención del mayor de los hermanos.

—Lo encontramos así. No le preguntamos mucho, pero al parecer esta muy débil. Debería descansar.

Lukas lo miró de pies a cabeza, con algo de desconfianza.

—Gracias. — Respondió simplemente, dedicándose ahora a examinar al resto de los presentes. —Me haré cargo de él, pueden estar tranquilos.

El danés, que había estado callado hasta el momento, negó y dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de entrar.

—Pueden ir a casa de Toris sin mi. Me quedaré a cuidar de ambos. —El rubio sonrió de manera amplia, ganándose un bufido del noruego. — Vas a necesitar compañía.

—No. Puedes irte. En realidad, debes irte.

—No me molesta quedarme.

—A mi si. Me molesta la gente ruidosa.

—Ow. No haré ruido alguno, promesa. —Mathias llevó un dedo hacia sus labios, rogándole con esa mirada de cachorro apaleado que solía usar para chantajear a Tino, la cual siempre funcionaba.

Lukas apretó más a Emil hacia su cuerpo, el menor temblaba ligeramente y se aferraba a él como nunca lo había visto hacer.

Negó con la cabeza y lo dejó entrar a la casa, despidiéndose del resto del grupo de rubios molestos. Buenos, el más grande no había abierto la boca, pero seguía siendo asociado a ellos.

Lukas no tenía idea de que aquella no sería la última vez en la que vería al grupo. En especial a aquel danés cabeza hueca.

*Elsti bróðir : Hermano mayor en islandés

*Liten: Pequeño en noruego y creo que en sueco tambien.

Si me equivoco, corrijan, pls

Honestamente, me dolió escribir esto. Mi pequeño Emil debe ser protegido y amado. Por eso no fui tan explícita en lo que pasó.

¡Espero que les guste!


	3. Primeras impresiones

Presente.

El teléfono de Emil vibró por quinta vez en lo que había pasado del receso.

Generalmente estaba solo, junto a su preciado iPhone y audífonos. Ocasionalmente se le unía Lili, su mejor y única amiga desde que Sadiq, el Turco de enfrente se había mudado a Ucrania con su amada, a quien le pidió matrimonio justo después de terminar la escuela. A ratos lo extrañaba. A él y el griego con el que vivía y peleaba todos los días.

Abrió el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía quien era.

@Ji_WK: Así que, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Rompiendo corazones como siempre?

Emil rió casi inaudiblemente. A ese idiota le encantaba reírse de sus escasas habilidades sociales

@Puffin: Muchos. No dejan de pedirme citas. Lo normal.

@Puffin: ¿Sigues de vacaciones?

@Ji_WK: Nah. Como que ya comencé las clases.

@Ji_WK: Adiós porno a las 2 de la mañana.

@Puffin: Siempre está lo que hacemos los sábados.

@Puffin: ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente conmigo, maldito?

@Ji_WK: Te dejo. Tengo que ir a la cárcel.

@Ji_WK*Escuela

Emil escribió un simple adiós y se levantó del árbol en el que estaba acostumbrado a leer, y bueno, básicamente evitar ser rostizado por el sol de Nueva York en esas épocas.

Se estiró y con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió a su salón, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo y su bullicio.

Entró al salón y se sentó hasta el fondo, junto a la ventana, como el solitario que era. Vaya cliché andante en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Sacó sus cosas y comenzó a dibujar. Como muchas veces antes, su dibujo tenía rasgos poco definidos. Podía ser cualquiera, podía ser nadie.

La verdad es que Emil siempre dibujaba a aquellos que le parecían atractivos, sin embargo, la persona que más atractiva le resultaba no tenía un rostro, y por todo lo que sabía, podía ser un violador del otro lado del mundo. Eso sí, con un muy buen cuerpo, que Emil envidiaba.

Lo había conocido un par de meses atrás, en Kik.

Si, patético. E incluso, el otro hombre ni siquiera quería hablarle a él. Había confundido su usuario con el de su primo. Aunque, ¿Quien confunde Puffin con Pudding? Pues él, el 'amigo' de Emil, cuyo nombre seguía siendo un misterio para el islandés.

En fin, se habían comenzado a hablar de pura coincidencia, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser ambos, y se hicieron 'amigos'. ¿Los amigos hacen sexcam? Si es así, pues lo eran.

Otro mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono. Esta vez era uno de texto, de parte de su hermano mayor.

'No estaré en casa por el resto del día. La comida está en el microondas, el danés en la universidad hasta nuevo aviso'

Inmediatamente llegó otro.

'Si los Vargas tocan la puerta, finge que no hay nadie.'

'Y si el perro de los Beilschmidt se mete otra vez, sacalo. No lo alimentes. O tendrás que aspirar el pelo. Tu. Solo.'

Emil suspiró. ¿Acaso Lukas jamás dejaría de tratarlo como un niño?

'Entendido.'

'¿Por qué no podemos tener un perro?'

A los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta de Lukas.

'Con Mathias tenemos suficiente.'

Tenía que darle la razón en eso.

Guardó el teléfono bajo el pupitre, al ver como el resto de su clase comenzaba a llenar el lugar, y sacó su cuaderno, dispuesto a tomar apuntes de aquella, la última clase del día. Luego podría al fin largarse al reconfortante silencio de su casa.

El señor Hermann Beilschmidt, si, el mismo que era su vecino, entró seguido de un castaño de cabello largo, vestido en unos jeans negros entubados y una camiseta musculosa blanca que dejaba ver sus formados brazos. De inmediato tuvo la atención de sus compañeras, quienes lucían ansiosas por taparlo en preguntas.

Por supuesto a Emil no le pasó desapercibido. Es más, hasta le había llamado la atención.

Su rostro lucia aburrido, y su forma de pararse le decía que era bastante seguro de si mismo, aunque quizás solo lo estaba juzgando superficialmente.

—Buenos días. Este es Leon Kirkland, nuestro nuevo alumno. Presentate, por favor.

El intimidante rubio fue a sentarse en su escritorio, en donde comenzó a organizar las guías de trabajo que utilizaría para la clase.

El joven de rasgos asiáticos suspiró.

—Soy Leon. Nací en Hong Kong, pero estaré viviendo aquí junto a mi hermano a partir de ahora, tengo 17. Me gustan las películas de acción. Y hacer ejercicio.

De inmediato una mano se levantó desde el fondo. Era una chica cuyo nombre jamás aprendió.

—¿Kirkland? ¿Cómo el director de la revista Kirkland?

Leon se veía imperturbable, pero incómodo.

—Coincidencias. —El joven se encogió de hombros, y buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío.

Terminó rodeado de un montón de chicas que se pasaron el resto de la clase buscando hablar con él, solo para recibir respuestas vagas. Aunque no es como que a Emil le importara. Solo era curiosidad ante lo desconocido.

Más tarde, mientras trataba de entrar a su casa con las estúpidas llaves que jamás le dejaban el trabajo fácil se dio cuenta de que en la casa que antes era de Sadiq, y que estuvo vacía por meses había ruido.

Música para ser más específico. Música en un idioma que no reconocía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Una voz masculina le llamó desde atrás. Excelente. Justo a tiempo.

Léase con sarcasmo.

—No. La puerta siempre hace esto. Lo tengo bajo control— El albino ni siquiera se dio vuelta a ver a su acompañante. Sin embargo, sabía que no se había ido.

—Se nota. —El chico dijo con diversión, y se acercó a él, hasta casi aprisionarlo contra la puerta.

Emil se tensó de inmediato y soltó la llave, girandose bruscamente hacia el chico, que de inmediato reconoció como su nuevo compañero de clases. El asiático.

Con un firme movimiento el castaño abrió la puerta, como si no le costase nada.

Emil lo miró sin expresión alguna, y entró a la casa, mascullando un agradecimiento que hizo sonreír de medio lado al asiático.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Dudo bastante que tu primer destino fuese mi casa.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Simplemente lo sé. —Murmuró apartando la mirada, La cercanía del castaño lo incomodaba, y al mismo tiempo lo intimidaba. Habían pasado meses desde que alguien se había atrevido a hablarle con tal confianza sin un interes oculto de por medio.

Tragó saliva al notar que el chico no se apartaba, y en vez de eso, se dedicaba a examinarlo como si su cara fuese lo más interesante del mundo. El islandés no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, aunque culpaba de eso a su genetica.

—Te vi en clases. ¿Por qué no hablas con nadie? —El asiatico demandó con una expresión nula, por lo que Emil no pudo adivinar si trataba de reirse de él, o si de verdad trataba de entablar una conversación.

Por un segundo tuvo la intención de responderle, sin embargo, la vida le había enseñado a no confiar en la gente, sin importar de quien se tratara.

—No tengo porque contestar. —Dijo con molestia, y se dispuso a entrar de una vez.

Dejó escapar todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones, y casi corrió a su habitación, lugar en el que se lanzó de cara a la cama, abrazandose a la primera almohada que encontró. Estupido asiatico, murmuró entre dientes y enterró la cara en la suave tela que tenía entre sus brazos.

Decidió no darle importancia a todo el asunto, y se dedicó a dormir por el resto de la tarde, siendo despertado cerca de las nueve por el ruidoso novio de su hermano. Por más idiota que el danés pudiese llegar a ser, Emil siempre le estaría agradecido por haberse quedado, no solo aquel día que odiaba recordar, sino que en su vida y en la de su hermano.

Aunque Lukas lo negara, el rubio se había ganado su corazón. Aquel que él mismo creía inexistente.

Y no solo eso, con él, Lukas se permitía sonreir, y ser él mismo.

Eso era lo que Emil anhelaba, una relación como la de su hermano.

Quizás algun dia, cuando fuese capaz de confiar en las personas una vez más.

Luego de comer, nuevamente fue a su habitación, su telefono lo esperaba con mensajes de kik. Tenía algunos de los tipicos pervertidos del lugar. Un par de nudes, mensajes obscenos, de algunos amigos que había conocido en tumblr y los mensajes de 'Ji'

@Ji_WK: ¿Estás ahí?

@Ji_WK: Voy a asumir que estas durmiendo.

@Ji_WK: Dormir es bueno.

@Ji_WK: Hasta cierto punto.

@Ji_WK: No puedes hacer que todo desaparezca con solo dormir, querido Puffin.

@Ji_WK: No sé porque dije eso. Olvidalo. Hablame cuando despiertes.

@Ji_WK: O no...

@Puffin: No trates de ser profundo. Solo fue una siesta.

@Ji_WK: Así que estas vivo :D

@Ji_WK: ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

@Puffin: Obviamente. Tengo una cita. Me extraña que no lo sepas.

@Ji_WK: JA!

@Ji_WK: Ha enviado un link.

@Ji_WK: Veamosla juntos. No tengo nada que hacer.

@Puffin: Algún día tendré una cita de verdad, solo esperalo.

@Puffin: Pero por ahora...

@Puffin: Vamos a verla.

Emil abrió el link, que dirigía a una nueva pelicula de terror, que sinceramente se veia terrible, pero era una tradicion de ambos. Ver peliculas malas para luego reirse de estas.

@Ji_WK: Eso fue terrible.

@Ji_WK: Me encantó :D

@Puffin: Tienes un pésimo gusto.

@Ji_WK: A propósito. ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amiga que te gusta que te soplen la nuca?

@Puffin: Muy gracioso.

@Puffin: Me da algo de pena. Ella parece ser la única que no se da cuenta.

@Puffin: Quiero decir...soy demasiado lindo para ser hétero.

@Puffin: Y uso maquillaje. Debería darse cuenta sola.

@Ji_WK: No deberías darle ilusiones. Le vas a romper el corazón cuando nos casemos.

@Puffin: ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

@Ji_WK: Así parece.

@Ji_WK: Es bastante probable.

@Ji_WK: ¿Funcionó?

@Puffin:\\_(ツ)/

@Puffin: Tengo que irme. Hablamos mañana.

@Ji_WK: Nos vemos, puffin. Descansa.

Descansar era lo que menos hacía los viernes. Quizás no se llevaba bien del todo con sus vecinos, pero si había algo que le gustaba de ellos, eran las carreras.

Seguro, el barrio lucia tranquilo, un lugar decente cerca de una universidad, una escuela, un pub que tenía de legal lo que él tenía de sociable y probablemente la colección más multicultural de toda Nueva York, pero cada viernes por la tarde, el ruso loco y su hermana bielorusa (más demente aún) organizaban carreras de motocicletas en las que el ruidoso americano de la calle de enfrente siempre participaba.

Le gustaba Alfred, a pesar de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser con su bandera americana colgada en la espalda, y su fuente inagotable de hamburguesas.

Por otro lado, el mayor de los Beilschmidt era la competencia más cercana a Alfred, tanto en molestia como en sus habilidades de hacer volar una motocicleta sobre las calles de asfalto, y Marcello, el menor de los Vargas no se quedaba atrás tampoco, aunque le sorprendía que Lovino, el mayor y más malhumorado de los tres se lo permitiera en primer lugar.

Había otro par de competidores, sin embargo para el albino eran poco relevantes, por el simple hecho de que solían ser de otros lugares. Y con los dementes de su calle le bastaba.

Vio a Gilbert abrazar a Feliciano, el último de los hermanos Vargas, mientras que Lovino trataba de despegarlos, como siempre hacía con el molesto alemán/prusiano. ¿Prusia no había desaparecido antes de que Gilbert naciera? No iba a ser él quien lo juzgara por su patriotismo hacia un país no existente. O a Lovino por su temperamento. Entendía que cada uno de los que habían ido a parar a ese lugar tenía su propia historia y sus motivos para hacer lo que hacían. Incluido él. Y el danés que se empeñaba en pelear con la 'Unión Soviética' como llamaba a Ivan el ruso y sus hermanas.

Al otro lado de Gilbert estaba Marcello, medio abrazando a Feli también. Ambos se peleaban por subir al castaño a su motocicleta para competir.

Finalmente el otro albino había ganado y el alegre italiano se subió detrás del prusiano, pegandose a él como lapa.

Alfred por su lado había subido a una chica que no reconoció. Alfred siempre hacía lo mismo, elegía a cualquiera a sabiendas de que iban a aceptar, no por nada era tan popular. Muchas soñaban con tenerlo y las ganas de decirles 'Es gay, amiga' lo carcomian cada vez que las oía hablar de él como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Alfred era más que eso.

—No creí que te gustaran este tipo de eventos. —Emil prácticamente saltó al oír aquella voz que comenzaba a reconocer, pero no por buenos motivos. —¿O prefieres observar cómo se desenvuelven los humanos junto a otros humanos?

Emil le dió una mordida a una tira de regaliz que había estado mordiendo distraídamente antes de que el castaño lo asustara.

—No me conoces. Es malo hacerse imágenes de las personas antes de conocerlas. Te puedes llevar un montón de decepciones.

—Supongo. —Leon se encogió de hombros, y sin aviso le quitó el regaliz al albino y se lo llevó a los labios. Emil estuvo a punto de gritarle alguna maldición, y normalmente lo haría, pero la cara de asco de Leon era demasiado divertida como para ser ignorada.

Y jura que no se quiso reír. Pero no pudo contener la suave carcajada que soltó.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo karma instantáneo.

Este par me da vida.

Corté el capítulo aquí porque quiero escribir la carrera en uno aparte. Au revoir~


	4. compañia (no tan) indeseada

Los motores comenzaron a rugir y el murmullo que antes se podía escuchar en la oscura noche Neoyorquina aumentó con la emoción del momento. Unas 50 personas podían ser vistas amontonándose en cada lado de la avenida

De alguna forma, aquello había conseguido ganarse la atención de Leon, y el albino no podía estar mas agradecido.

—Como que permiso. Gracias. Gracias. Ush, no nos haría mal bajar de peso ¿No? —Todos voltearon la vista al pequeño y delgado polaco que se abría paso entre la multitud de gente que se apelotonaba a los costados de la improvisada pista de carreras. Como siempre, el rubio hizo su gran entrada. Emil casi quiso rodar los ojos. —¿Que me miras? ¿Quieres algo de esto? —Como toda una diva, pasó meneándose entre los hombres que probablemente le sacaban una cabeza o dos, con una expresión de asco marca patentada.

Uno de los motociclistas se bajó antes de correr hacia el polaco.

—¿Que haces aquí, Feliks? —El nervioso castaño pregunto en lo que se suponía era un tono discreto. Discreto su puffin, seguro hasta Lukas en su trabajo lo había escuchado.

—¿Como que ''Que haces aquí''? —Respondió tratando de imitar al lituano. Increíblemente la imitación era perfecta.—Vine a ver a mi Toris, obvio. Además, hoy no soy Feliks. —Le dedicó una mirada cómplice, que hizo que la cara del castaño se pusiera roja, casi tanto como la propia de Emil después de correr en las clases de deporte.

—No deberías estar aquí. Ve a casa, luego hablaremos.

—¿Qué? ¿No tengo derecho de ver a mi Toris correr? —El rubio lucia herido, sin embargo, la falsa indignación que siempre usaba en estas situaciones era mas visible que la tristeza. Al menos a los ojos de los descuidados.

—Ya hablamos de esto. No me hagas perder mas tiempo. —El lituano se dio media vuelta dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

El rechazo que había sufrido Feliks casi le dolía a él. Y para empeorar las cosas, un par de murmullos burlándose del rubio se podían oír desde el grupo detrás del polaco. Emil sabía bien como era ser el centro de las burlas. Lo había sido más de una vez, y aunque la sociedad parecía ser más abierta con el pasar de los años, siempre quedaba ese residuo de personas intolerantes dando vueltas por el mundo.

Vio al polaco desaparecer entre la multitud , y al lituano suspirar resignado, para luego subir a su motocicleta, en la cual lo esperaba una chica voluptuosa que el islandés no había visto antes, no se molestaba en recordarlas. Eran desechables después de todo.

Alfred F. Jones se erguía imponente sobre su motocicleta, la sonrisa plástica de comercial dentífrico plasmada en sus labios. Más atrás, Gilbert y el italiano esperaban la partida, dada siempre por una dulce chica Belga que había ido a parar allí con su hermano holandés, quien se encargaba de administrar las apuestas con ayuda de el hermano de su mejor amiga Lili, Vash Zwingli. Había dejado de buscar a la pequeña rubia entre la multitud después de ver que Vash prácticamente la encerraba en casa cada Viernes. Podía ser socio de Ivan, pero era evidente que el Suizo los consideraba una mala influencia para la pequeña e inocente Lili.

Bella, la Belga con sonrisa gatuna se dio su tiempo caminando provocativa hasta el centro de la calle, lugar en el que hizo amago de quitarse el brassier por debajo de la camiseta corta que llevaba, como dictaba la tradición lo alzó, bajo la mirada reprobatoria del holandés y los silbidos de los asistentes. Tim se encontraba en la misma situación de Vash. Dinero era dinero. Y su hermana ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar decisiones, en cualquier caso.

Apenas la prenda hizo contacto con el suelo, los corredores salieron disparados, con Gilbert a la cabeza.

El cabello de Emil se meció debido a la ráfaga de viento producida por las motocicletas, y no pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes, lo que pareció hacerle gracia a su acompañante.

— Creo que me gusta este barrio. No importa hacia donde mire, como que hay drama por todos lados.

Emil bufó fastidiado. Quizás era injusto con el asiático, quizás la falta de Sadiq lo ponía de mal humor, o quizás solo buscaba una excusa para ser antipático, pero cada palabra salida de sus labios parecía molestarlo.

—Me alegra que el sufrimiento ajeno te entretenga. —Dijo con acidez, a la espera de la segunda vuelta de la carrera.

Quería ver como le estaba yendo a Alfred.

—¿Como que siempre eres así de dramático o solo quieres impresionarme? —Emil sintió ganas de borrarle aquella sonrisa altanera de un golpe al moreno. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse pegado observando los labios rojos del chico.

Controlate, Emil. Se reprendió mentalmente. Sus hormonas y él tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en lo que el asiático le hacia sentir.

—¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?

El ruido de las motocicletas lo distrajo nuevamente. Gilbert seguía a la cabeza, con Marcello un poco detrás. Alfred parecía contenerse. Le pareció más que extraño.

—Nah. Como que no hay nadie que se ponga igual de colorado que tú.

Idiota.

Le puso los ojos en blanco, y se cruzó de brazos.

—"Como que" ya dejame en paz.

—Pero hay algo que realmente quiero pedirte.

La cara del asiático le estaba sacando de quicio. Parecía tener dos emociones y nada mas. Una de satisfacción hacia si mismo, y otra de neutralidad total. Y eso lo molestaba también.

—Pideselo a alguien más. —Idiota, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo.

—Es como que totalmente fácil. No te cuesta nada. Y te conviene.

Y Emil pudo haber dicho que no fácilmente, pero siempre había sido alguien curioso, y la idea de vengar a su vecino polaco era bastante atractiva. No necesariamente porque fuesen amigos, Emil no tenía mas amigos que Sadiq y Lili. Y a veces Lukas. Y otras veces mas contadas aun, Mathias. Era porque cualquiera con el corazón tan frío como para humillar a otro en publico se lo merecía.

Y si, Emil pudo haberse ido a dormir temprano, luego de la victoria de Gilbert, pero no.

Ahí estaba, parado en el patio de la casa de Toris, Eduard, Raivis y Feliks, ayudando a Leon a subir al que sabía era el cuarto del lituano. Y este ultimo, llevaba consigo un paquete de pirotecnia que le darían un paro cardiaco al castaño apenas llegara a casa luego de la fiesta a la que se había largado a pisotear aun mas los sentimientos de Feliks.

Cretino.

ooo

Liliana Zwingli, 17 años, pequeña y de apariencia inocente, al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Estaba cansada, harta de ser siempre la niña que todos creían demasiado frágil para valerse por si misma.

Quizás eso era lo que le impedía a su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida fijarse en ella, aquel estigma de damisela en apuro que había cargado desde que tenía memoria.

No quería serlo mas. Quería que Emil la viera por lo que realmente era, una mujer. Una mujer que podía defenderse en caso de cualquier peligro. Una mujer fuerte, educada y porque negarlo, lo suficientemente atractiva para no avergonzarse de tenerla como pareja.

Se observó con una pequeña sonrisa en el espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado en su closet. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y levantó la barbilla, intentando lucir intimidante. Llevaba puesta una falda de cuerina roja, una camiseta blanca con el estampado de su banda favorita, Guns n Roses y para completar el atuendo, unos botines negros de tacón que resaltaban sus piernas delgadas y largas a pesar de su estatura baja.

Lucía decente.

Pero aquella cara infantil arruinaba por completo su fachada.

Suspiró resignada y se giró, admirando su figura estilizada a pesar de su falta de actividad física. Agradecía a la genética que le impedía subir de peso a pesar de las montañas de dulces que comía, la mayoría regalo de su hermano mayor Vash.

Vash. Vash jamás admitiría que saliera vestida así a la calle.

Vash no tiene que saber, se dijo a si misma y sacó de su armario un abrigo rosado palo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas. Perfecto para disimular su ropa.

Su mochila, la cual estaba preparada en anticipación contenía su dinero, un cambio de ropa interior y un paquete de cigarrillos (los cuales agradecía a Tim, su aterrador vecino, quien había prometido no decirle nada a Vash a cambio de una cantidad que Lili había encontrado razonable). La llevo a su espalda y decidió salir, su excusa era una pijamada en casa de Elizabeta Hedervary, una de sus compañeras y amigas, con quien en efecto se reuniría, pero no precisamente en su casa, sino en el club La Rousse, el tan conocido antro al que la gente de su edad asistia a pesar de las restricciones de edad. No era un problema realmente, Genevieve, la dueña y señora del lugar manejaba todo de manera libre, y si alguien bajo la edad de consentimiento legal americana quería beber y bailar hasta la inconsciencia no era quien para oponerse a sus deseos, todo mientras hubiese dinero de por medio. El dinero mueve el mundo después de todo.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa, Vash estaba ocupado con las apuestas de los Braginsky, y mientras menos preguntas mejor.

Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave y casi corrió hasta la parada de taxis a la vuelta de su calle. El club estaba 20 minutos a pie, pero la casa de Elizabeta a casi una hora, y si quería que todo saliera bien, tenia que asegurarse de que cada detalle fuese perfecto.

Pagó su viaje al hombre canoso que se detuvo frente al letrero brillante con con llamativo 'La Rousse' escrito, junto a una rosa de neón que se iluminaba y apagaba cada par de segundos.

Tragó nerviosa apenas vio al guardia que cuidaba la puerta, un búlgaro no muy robusto que llevaba un bastoncillo similar al de la policía, el cual la dejo pasar sin mayor reparo.

La musica electrónica a todo volumen y el ambiente caluroso la tomaron desprevenida. Se sintió sobrecogida de inmediato. No era su ambiente, estaba claro. Con un hermano sobre protector como el suyo jamás imaginó siquiera pisar un club hasta sus bodas de oro.

Atravesó la masa de cuerpos bailando a toda prisa, y se dirigió a la zona de fumadores. No había mucha gente allí, todos estaban en la misión de conseguirse un ligue, una aventura de una noche o simplemente la compañía de un extraño que les hiciera olvidar al mundo, lo cual le parecía perfecto.

Examinó a la otra persona en la segunda planta del local. Y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerla como la bielorrusa loca de en frente.

Quizás estaba siendo dura, a ella no le había hecho nada, pero Vash le había advertido hasta el cansancio que cualquier Braginsky era peligroso. Sin importar cual. Eso incluía a Inha, la dulce e ingenua mujer que había sido su vecina hasta que decidió casarse con Sadiq, el turco que a veces le hacia compañía a Emil y por consecuencia a ella.

Jamás le pareció que fuesen malos, pero para Vash cualquiera asociado con Ivan era una amenaza.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no notó que se había quedado viendo a la chica, la cual fumaba con tranquilidad, pero con una expresión de congoja que era demasiado visible para cualquiera.

Sin darle mas vueltas, sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su mochila, la cual dejó sobre el asiento a su lado, en caso de que cualquiera que no fuese Elizabeta quisiera sentarse allí. Inútil en cualquier caso, ya que cada mesa contaba con cuatro asientos de cuero color rojo, similar a su falda.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, y acercó el encendedor, con el cual pretendía prenderlo.

Por su parte la rubia platinada le dedicó una mirada contrariada, que no supo como interpretar hasta que la vio acercarse a su mesa, como debatiéndose si hablarle o no.

De inmediato se tensó, nerviosa por la imponente presencia de la bielorrusa. Le dio una calada a su cigarro, sin sentir realmente nada de humo en su boca, pero si un olor desagradable a quemado y la sensación del amargo tabaco suelto en su lengua.

La bielorrusa la observó de arriba a abajo sin decir nada al principio, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa.

-Lo tienes al revés. -Soltó de pronto la rubia, con una expresión casi divertida. Casi, porque aun se veía inexpresiva y lejana como siempre.

-¿P-perdón? -Murmuró Lili, quitando el objeto cilíndrico de entre sus labios.

-No se supone que fumes el filtro. El filtro va en tus labios, el tabaco al otro lado.

Y Lili sintió una oleada de vergüenza recorrer su menudo cuerpo ante la afirmación de la bielorrusa. Apartó el cigarrillo y lo dejó en el cenicero transparente en el centro de la mesa. Rápidamente sacando otro, y sujetándolo al lado contrario, con las mejillas encendidas de un color rosado intenso que contrastaba con su complexión pálida.

-Gracias...-Murmuró bajito, con miedo. Que la tierra se abriera y la devorara, por favor. O a Natalia, también era una buena opción.

-¿Es tu primera vez? -Demandó la mayor, casi como una afirmación, Lili no pudo identificar bien el tono que la chica utilizó, y su expresión que no revela el mínimo indicio de emociones no es de mucha ayuda.

La joven liechtensteiniana asintió furiosamente y como un remate para su humillación tosió debido al humo que inhaló de forma errónea.

-Dámelo -Pidió Natalia, retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios sin esperar respuesta de la menor. No le suena ruda, sin embargo.

La rubia le dio una calada profunda y expulsó el humo con una gracias propia solo de mujeres como ella. Lili la observó con atención, notando como mantiene el humo en su boca, y lo expulsa de manera tranquila una vez más antes de entregárselo.

La chica se lo llevó a los labios e inhaló, tratando de mantener el humo en sus labios, el cual irrita su garganta, pero hace el esfuerzo de mantenerlo, para luego liberarlo de forma pausada, no tan grácil como la bielorrusa.

Puede jurar que vio un indicio de sonrisa en los labios oscuros de la chica. Aunque sería difícil que alguien ajeno a la escena le creyera.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -Le soltó de la nada.

-C-claro.

Y ambas parecen incomodas. Aunque puede ser una impresión de Lili.

Entonces Natalia caminó hacia la que había sido su mesa anteriormente, y llevó sus cosas a la mesa de la asustada chica liechtensteiniana.

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo? -Preguntó por cortesía, acercándole la cajetilla. La bielorrusa no dudó en tomar uno, despues de todo, esa era la razón por la que se había acercado en primer lugar. Eso, y el hecho de que estaba cansada de sufrir sola.

¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo.

Este capitulo tiene una pequeña introducción a Belarús y Liechtenstein, y el próximo tiene la introducción a Japón e Inglaterra. Estoy tan inspirada estos días que es bastante probable que suba otro antes del Domingo.

Espero que les guste. Sus reviews son mas que apreciados.


End file.
